bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Bendy. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Gameplay Final = SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy peeking from behind the edge. BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy's animation. HenryHardco-no-i-mean-HenryStudio.png|A Bendy cutout near Henry's desk. Maxresdefault.jpg|Bendy laying on a wall. Tumblr_ox2g4xukHM1ueu03ko1_1280.jpg|Bendy's cutout peeking from the second door of the narrowed room. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's animation. Thedancindemon.png|"The Dancing Demon" poster. The poster is also seen throughout the chapters. LilBendyPosterNew.png|The "Little Devil Darlin" poster. The poster is also seen throughout the chapters. |-|Beta = Title-background.png|Bendy in the menu's background. BendyHide.jpg|The first jumpscare of Bendy's cutout. Film.gif|Bendy laying next to the film camera, animated. BendySpotlight.jpg|Bendy laying in a spotlight in a crossway corridor. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Bendy's animation from another angle. 622650 screenshots 20170620214651 1.jpg|Ditto. Thedancingdemon.png|Prototype "The Dancing Demon" poster from Chapter 1's demo. Oldlildevildarlin.png|Prototype "Little Devil Darling" poster from Chapter 1 demo. BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's old animation. Miscellaneous FearTheMachine.gif|Bendy in the "Play Chapter One" logo, animated. Chapter1.jpg|Bendy in Chapter 1 release image. FearTheMachine (1).gif|Bendy on the updated "PLAY IT NOW" logo. BendyHeadUp.gif|Bendy's head from the end of credits. Download (5).png|Bendy's animation from one of the Steam screenshots. Yes.png|The full view of Bendy's sketch's paper and note. BendyFace01-tex.png|An unused Bendy face from the prototype Chapter 1. HandsTexture01.png|Possible unused Bendy gloves for Bendy's physical form. BendyInstagram.jpg|Bendy in the photo announcing the official Instagram page. WhoPutThisHere.jpg|An image Bendy's Twitter uploaded with Bendy in the corridor. Desk.jpg|Bendy next to Henry's desk from Bendy's Twitter. Peekin.png|Bendy peeking out from the door left of Wally's tape recorder. Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay Orchestra Room Bendy.png|Bendy in the recording studio from the teaser trailer. FirstLook.png|A miniature Bendy cutout from utility shaft 9. PentagramBendy.png|A Bendy cutout laying on one of the pentagrams. BendyCutout1.png|Bendy laying on the sign for the entrance to the orchestra room. Umbrellabendy.png|Umbrella Bendy from one of the winning pieces of fanart. Bendy ref sheet.PNG|Bendy's reference sheet. 23.png|Sammy carrying Bendy. ChaoticHaunting.gif|Bendy hiding behind the corner outside of Sammy's sanctuary. Sanctuaryopen.png|Bendy laying on the wall after peaking in from Sammy's sanctuary. Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|Several Bendy cutouts in the orchestra room. IMG 3213.PNG|A clearer view of all the cutouts in the orchestra room. Audience.png|Bendy cutouts from the audience booth, using hacks. TrainTroubles.jpg|Bendy's poster for "Train Trouble" ingame. 37.png|The Bendy cutout appearing next to Sammy at the end of Chapter 2. WanderingCutout9.jpg|Bendy's "wandering" cutout found using hacks. WanderingCutout8.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous Alice angel poster.png|Bendy from Alice's poster, note how he is blocked by the label. Expressionsheet.png|Bendy from the model sheet. InkyDay.png|A texture of Bendy holding an umbrella, used for the area from the music department hall where the entrance to the recording studio is at. Traintrouble.png|Bendy from the "Train Trouble" poster. Music department decal.png|Bendy behind the Music Department logo. Bendy face worn decal.png|The dented Bendy head. It appears above the stairs of the projection booth and the recording booth. Excuse-me.jpg|Bendy's cutout carried by Sammy in a screenshot by Bendy's Twitter. HI BENDY.jpg|Bendy laying on a pentagram from Bendy's Twitter. Utility2.jpg|A mini Bendy next to some Bacon Soup by an image sent from Bendy's Twitter. Orchestra-Room.jpg|Bendy in the orchestra room from Bendy's Twitter. Hallway.jpg|Bendy as seen far away from the room as well on a poster on the far left, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Audience-Booth.jpg|The Bendy cutouts seen from the audience, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Crumbling-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's cutout crumbling into pieces by the axe, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay Tumblr_inline_ox4a9u0IH51t429se_500.png Tumblr inline oxdfx8FK4k1rg02yq 500.jpg Tumblr inline oxdfx7rdcq1rg02yq 500.jpg Miscellaneous SammyMaskT.jpg|Bendy's deteriorated head from the Chapter 3 announcement video. DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Bendy as seen in the first teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3teaser3.jpg|Bendy's cutout, along with it's plush version, as seen in the third teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3trailersoon.jpg|Bendy's hand as seen from the image where it announced Chapter 3's trailer's release. CH3-Screenshot3.jpg|A Bendy cutout and sign as seen in one of the steam images for Chapter 3. CH3-Screenshot2.jpg|A Bendy cutout as seen in one of the steam images for Chapter 3. CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|Bendy's cutout from Chapter 3's release image. BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Bendy, Alice and Boris pictures. WorkHeadWorkHappy.png|Bendy's head, hands, and smile on the "Work Hard, Work Happy" sign. ItCouldSaveYourJob.png|Bendy's head on the Punch in clock's sign. GentsSign.png|Bendy's head on the gents sign. RippingOffGordon.png|The poster for "Hell's Kitchen" ingame. HellinaBasket.png|The poster for "Hell in a Hand Basket" ingame. HellFire.png|The poster for "Hellfire Fighter" ingame. Delicious.png|The bacon soup advertisement ingame. LvlSSign.png|Bendy's head on the Level S sign. LvlPSign.png|Bendy's head on the Level P sign. LvlKSign.png|Bendy's head on the Level K sign. Lvl14Sign.png|Bendy's head on the Level 14 sign. Lvl11Sign.png|Bendy's head on the Level 11 sign. Lvl9Sign.png|Bendy's head on the Level 9 sign. Chapter 4 Coming soon... Miscellaneous Teasers & Trailers Bendy.gif|Bendy as seen in the game's early trailer. Benya.png|Bendy from the game's early trailer. BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy as seen from the first teaser video from Chapter 2. 9.gif|Bendy's cutout from Chapter 3's reveal trailer while "Bendy's" lunging towards Henry. Bendy.jpg|Closeup of Bendy. Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Bendy's head from Chapter 2's promotional teaser. Chapter2Teaser.png|Bendy's head in the 1st Chapter 2 teaser. CandleNBendy.png|Bendy in the 2nd teaser for Chapter 2. MysteriesAwait.jpg|Bendy in the teaser for Chapter 1's remastered edition. Please-stand-by.jpg|Bendy from the "PLEASE STAND BY" image. Seeyoutomorrow.gif|Bendy from the "SEE YOU TOMORROW" video for Chapter 2. Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy from the "See you on Steam" image. Download (8).png|Bendy in the Steam image for the music department. "Tombstone Picnic" Picnic.png|Bendy's face behind the title card for "Tombstone Picnic". 1.gif|Bendy walking from the beginning of the cartoon "Tombstone Picnic" before getting grabbed by the skeleton. 2.gif|Bendy being scolded by a skeleton in "Tombstone Picnic". 3.gif|Bendy getting up and gave a scowl at Boris while he's eating. 4.gif|Bendy walking towards Boris and slips away after Boris pulling the picnic blanket. 5.gif|Bendy tapping Boris' shoulder for a second time. 6.gif|Bendy attempting to pull a prank on Boris. 7.gif|Bendy spraying a soda pop at Boris then runs away. Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco2 540.gif|Bendy running away from Boris and then hiding behind a tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Where_are_you_?.jpg|Bendy and a skeleton character hiding behind a gravestone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco3 540.gif|Bendy and the skeleton scaring each other from behind the tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco5 r1 540.gif|Bendy encountering an unknown shadow at the end of "Tombstone Picnic". Capture.png|Bendy with a creepy smile while looking at the unknown person before the cartoon ends. Game & Misc Download (13).png|The logo for the Chapter 2 fanart contest. Steam-Header.jpg|Bendy from the Steam header. Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy in the Game Jolt background. IHonestlyHaveNoClueWhatToNameThisImage.jpeg|Bendy as shown in the Patch 0.2 update. FanartChap2.jpg|The winning pieces of Bendy fanarts. SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy in the Steam Greenlight image. Bendyplush.png|A Bendy plush. Bacon-Soup.jpg|Bendy on the Bacon Soup can. Bendy stamp ui.png|The Bendy stamp from Joey's letter. Bendy-Twitter.jpg|Bendy's official Twitter avatar. Bendy-head.png|Bendy's head from the credits and Game Jolt page. EarlyBendy.png|An early version of Bendy found in Chapter 2's files pre-update. Beachbendy2.png|The image announcing the game's Steam Summer sale. Bendy_Loader_-_05_Face.png|Bendy's head used for the pause menu. Sin.png|The "Wandering is a Terrible Sin" Bendy that appears in areas people aren't suppose to enter throughout the chapters. BendyMaskPromotion.jpg|The promotion for the downloadable paper-made Bendy mask for Halloween. Bendy-Halloween-Mask.png|The cutting instruction for Bendy's mask, used for Halloween. Questions Tea-or-Coffee.jpg|Bendy as seen from the "TEA or COFFEE" question image along with Alice Angel. Christmas-or-Halloween.jpg|Bendy as seen from the "CHRISTMAS or HALLOWEEN" question image along with Alice Angel. Pencil-or-Pen.jpg|Bendy as seen from the "PENCIL or PEN" question image along with Alice Angel. IPhone-or-Android.jpg|Bendy as seen from the "iPHONE or ANDROID" question image along with Alice Angel. WINTER-or-SUMMER.jpg|Bendy as seen from the "WINTER or SUMMER" question image along with Alice Angel. Winning Fanarts Imaginatekate.jpg|Bendy in the poster for "Train Troubles", created by one of the Chapter 1 fanart contest winners ImaginateKate. Maxinkly.jpg|Bendy's model sheet, created by one of the Chapter 1 fanart contest winners Max Inkly. Poppymay.jpg|The art of Bendy splashing on ink while holding the umbrella, created by one of the Chapter 1 fanart contest winners Poppy May. Bendy_and_the_bacon_soup_publicity_by_firionbifrost-db7kzgq.jpg|Bendy from the Bacon Soup promotional art, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Firion Bifrost. Hellhandbasket.png|Bendy along with Boris in the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Shannon Marie. Sirenserenade2.png|Bendy as seen in Alice Angel's "Siren Serenade" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Prismahays. Hellfire.png|Bendy in the "Hell Fire Fighter" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Nao Sasaki. Hellskitchen.png|Bendy in the "Hell's Kitchen" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Noisypaperdragon. Merchandise BendyOstLogo.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 2 OST logo. BendyAndTheWrenchMachine.png|An official shirt of Bendy holding the wrench. Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|An official Bendy merchandise image. BendyStand.jpg|A Bendy stand from CGX2017. BendyCutoutsCGX2017.jpg|Bendy cutouts from CGX. thedancingdemon2.png|"The Dancing Demon" poster seen from Redbubble. lildevildarling.png|The "Little Devil Darlin'" poster as seen from Redbubble. Bendy-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy's head as seen from Hot Topic's announcement image. BATIM-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy as seen from the Hot Topic image. Hot-Topic-avatar.jpg|Bendy used as Hot Topic's avatar from Twitter. LittleDevilsTrack.jpg|An image uploaded by the Bendy's twitter to promote people to buy the OST. DGZpKpnUAAAdpoq.jpg|An image uploaded by the Bendy's twitter to promote the Hot topic merch. Beaniebendy.jpg|Bendy's "prototype" plush toy. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries